


Always you: villaneve

by villaneIIe



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaneIIe/pseuds/villaneIIe
Summary: Eve e Villanelle foram tudo uma para outra por muito tempo. Sempre foi sobre elas, sobre o seu amor, sobre sua hamornia. Algo acontece e, com isso, Villanelle vai embora e Eve supera. Mas nenhuma esquece, nunca esqueceriam, porque se algo é para sempre, não desaparece fácil assim.Agora é hora de voltar para casa.Song fic baseada em Always You - Louis Tomlinson
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Olááááááá!  
> Depois de décadas escrevendo essa song fic, finalmente tomei coragem para postar algo relacionado a essa música que tanto amo e que tanto escuto. Usei a música principalmente como uma inspiração, então não é 100% baseada, de qualquer forma, espero realmente que gostem <3
> 
> A história em si ficaria muito grande para postar como uma one shot (ideia original), por isso vou separar em algumas partes e transformá-la em uma short fic villaneve. Como já está tudo escrito, faltando apenas algumas correções, acredito que postarei todos os dias até que acabe, com prováveis quatro ou cinco capítulos!
> 
> Bom, parando de enrolar kkkkkkkk espero de verdade que gostem e que aproveitem a leitura, sou muito grata por isso <3

>   
>  I went to Amsterdam without you  
>  And all I could do was think about you and, oh oh oh  
>  I should've known  
> 

Villanelle trabalha muito, provavelmente mais do que deveria. Ela acorda cedo, dorme tarde, administra tudo o que pode ser administrado e manda em mil e uma ações antes mesmo do meio dia. As pessoas estão sempre a sua volta, estão sempre querendo um pedacinho da aclamada editora chefe da revista La Villanelle. São entrevistas, são reuniões e são festas para criar mais e mais contatos, mas não que ela realmente precise disso.

Astankova perde a conta de quantas vezes se irrita por dia. Ela é metódica, perfeccionista e, definitivamente, muito prática e dinâmica. É difícil acompanhar o nível de suas exigências e de seus argumentos, talvez seja por isso que Villanelle viva tão solitária em seus próprios projetos. Mas nem sempre foi assim, ou talvez tenha sido e ela não tenha percebido.

São poucos os que sabem sobre a vida da grande e famosa editora chefe. A maioria só sabe sobre sua origem russa, que é bastante nova e que vive numa enorme cobertura. Existem algumas especulações, mas Villanelle sempre as ignorou, afinal, apenas ela sabe sobre sua história.

Cresceu numa pequena cidade russa, algumas muitas horas distante do centro de São Petersburgo. Teve uma mãe, teve um pai e teve um irmão gêmeo, com quem ela não fala há muitos anos. Sempre no passado, afinal, não há nada como viver no presente. Bom, exceto sobre um único tópico: Eve Park. A única pessoa capaz de fazer com que a mente de Villanelle viaje para o passado.

Villanelle se mudou para Londres aos dezoito anos, onde pretendia começar sua carreira como estilista. Depois de estágios falhos e uma rotina ainda mais estressante do que sua atual, se é que isso era possível, Villanelle finalmente arranjou um ateliê e, depois, passou a distribuir folhetos em grandes empresas de moda. Não sobre ela, não sobre sua marca, mas sobre a sua ambição para a profissão. Aos poucos, tudo cresceu e, no fim das contas, ela montou uma pequena revista quinzenal com uma equipe formada por seus fiéis amigos russos: Konstantin, Anna e Nadia.

Foi na noite em que abriu o escritório com seus companheiros que conheceu Eve. Eles saíram após o expediente para um pub famoso de Londres e, no fim do corredor que dava para a lateral leste do local, Villanelle avistou a mulher asiática e de cabelos cacheados. Por mais que não acredite em amor à primeira vista, pode-se dizer que foi algo semelhante. Ela tinha 22 anos, Eve tinha 30.

Não conversaram muito naquela noite, mas Villanelle conseguiu o contato de Eve através de um de seus amigos no bar. Pensou em ligar um milhão de vezes e, após uma semana, ela discou os números em seu celular. Eve atendeu de primeira e, ali, tudo começou.

Acontece que sempre foram elas. Por mais que fossem totalmente diferentes, tudo, absolutamente tudo, parecia fazer sentido quando estavam juntas. Ninguém sabia explicar, elas apenas funcionavam. Era estranho para os amigos, foi uma correria. Passavam o dia trabalhando, mas madrugavam juntas, uma no apartamento da outra, revezando ao longo da semana. Todas as sextas, tornou-se tradição saírem para jantar e, ao menos um final de semana por mês, faziam uma viagem para cidades próximas — ou não.

Dois anos depois, Villanelle comprou um anel e, no mesmo dia, Eve aceitou casar-se com ela. Intenso, rápido, ininterrupto: era assim o amor delas. E tudo, aparentemente, corria bem. Eram felizes, afinal. Mulheres amando, vivendo e desfrutando de uma das coisas mais bonitas da vida, certo? Bom, ao menos por um período de tempo.

Sete anos se passaram da data do casamento.

Elas cresceram juntas. Villanelle viu Eve crescer como colunista renomada do The Times e Eve observou, de perto, a La Villanelle se tornar uma das mais aclamadas revistas de moda de todo o mundo. A dinâmica seguia a mesma, a rotina era perfeita e um apartamento foi comprado logo após a noite de núpcias. A felicidade estava em seu extremo e nem ao menos havia esforço para isso. Apenas funcionava.

Porém, aos 29 anos de idade, Villanelle recebeu uma proposta: levar a La Villanelle para Nova Iorque. Era algo esplêndido, entusiasmante e, de fato, seria inovador. A inovação, contudo, também desestabiliza a calmaria. Numa noite, Eve chegou em casa e Villanelle a esperava com o jantar feito, como fazia todos os dias. Dessa vez, a loira estava estranha, estava levemente bêbada, com feições preocupadas e com um papel em cima da mesa.

Conversaram.

Muito.

E brigaram, talvez demais.

Finalmente suas diferenças surgiram e tomaram forma, aquelas que nunca as preocuparam, mas que agora se tornaram o maior de todos os seus problemas. 

Eve tem uma vida estabelecida. Ela é colunista, ganha bem, precisa frequentar reuniões, coletivas e não poderia simplesmente se mudar para Nova Iorque. Demorou tempo demais para conseguir ser o que é, e Eve não pode simplesmente deixar tudo para trás. Não assim.

Villanelle disse que não poderia mais viver presa a Eve.

— Você não deveria achar que pode me pedir uma coisa dessas — Eve disse levemente irritada enquanto encarava a esposa sentada na cadeira — ou achar que eu aceitaria.

— Somos casadas, Eve — Villanelle respondeu — é óbvio que eu ia te perguntar o que acha. Não pedi que aceitasse, pedi que me escutasse.

— Você sabe que eu não mudaria por causa disso.

— Por causa de mim?

E, ali, elas brigaram feio.

Não houve confiança, não houve compromisso, não houve acordo. Elas se xingam, se magoam e choram de raiva. O pior de tudo foi que não houve respeito. Respeito à história, respeito à visão de mundo, respeito às duas. Não pareciam elas.

Dias depois, o divórcio bateu na porta. Foi pedido por Eve, Villanelle não teria coragem. Exatamente um mês depois, a porta do apartamento 216 foi oficialmente fechada por tempo indeterminado. Naquele mesmo dia, Villanelle deixou a cidade de Londres por, ao menos, mais meia década.

Konstantin, Nadia e Anna vieram com ela e, apesar da briga com Eve ocupar 90% de sua mente, Nova Iorque foi incrível. O apartamento era enorme, o trabalho era perto, ela raramente pegava trânsito e o melhor e mais chique bar da região ficava a duas quadras de distância.

O tempo passou rápido. Ou melhor, voou.

Aos poucos, Villanelle aceitou internamente o divórcio. Aos poucos, ela começou a frequentar novamente as festas badaladas da elite. Aos poucos, ela conheceu outras pessoas. Muitas. Houve um momento em que qualquer conhecido que entrasse em seu apartamento se depararia com pelo menos três desconhecidos absolutos.

Ela tentou. Da pior maneira, mas tentou. Chegou a namorar algumas mulheres, mas todas acabaram na mesma situação, lhe trazendo sempre os mesmos problemas. Villanelle não achou que fosse ser tão difícil, mas foi. Por vezes, ela via Eve caminhando da porta da cobertura até sua cama, ou até a sala, ou até a cozinha. Mas nunca era Eve. A terapia ajudou.

Como mulher de negócios, Villanelle faz muitas viagens, exceto para Londres. Provavelmente os investidores de lá acham que ela não existe mais, pois sempre manda um de seus representantes. A russa faz de tudo para evitar Eve, evitar Londres, evitar o passado. Na sua cabeça, evitar uma das mais grandiosas capitais do mundo para esquecer a ex-mulher faz sentido e, querendo ou não, tem ajudado.

Villanelle Astankova não pensa mais em Eve, pelo menos não tanto. Ela sente o carinho, sente a raiva do último dia em que se viram — porque sim, o último contato foi durante a briga — e sente a angústia de não saber como as coisas estão com a asiática.

De qualquer forma, seguir em frente sempre seria necessário.


	2. II

> I went to Tokyo to let it go
> 
> Drink after drink, but I still felt alone
> 
> I should've known

Eve? Ela continua sendo Eve, obviamente com todos os seus fantasmas. Eve também sempre trabalhou muito, sempre amou o que fazia e, para sempre, amaria. O resto é resto.

A cada dia que passa, seu trabalho como colunista cresce e seu nome ganha reconhecimento. É formada em relações públicas, então a maioria de suas colunas são sobre isso. Eve detém vastos conhecimentos políticos e econômicos, o que a faz, de certa forma, ter reconhecimento no meio.

Desde o dia em que Villanelle deixou a cidade, Eve tem trabalhado duramente. Dia após dia, noite após noite. Seus amigos chamaram sua atenção, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Escreveu, escreveu, escreveu. Guardou a maioria. A verdade é que, nos primeiros três meses após a partida da ex-esposa, Eve escreveu mais sobre si mesma do que produziu qualquer tipo de texto para o The Times.

Escreveu sobre como se sentia e como esperava que Villanelle se sentisse. Escreveu sobre a dor, sobre a sorte, sobre a felicidade. Era muito para escrever, muito para pensar. Apenas muito.

As pessoas a sua volta comentavam, mesmo nenhuma das duas tendo dito nada. “Você parecia feliz”, “nossa, mas vocês estavam tão bem!” e “deveriam ter tentado mais” eram frases frequentes. Eve as ignorou. Todas elas.

Mas todo mundo supera, certo? Inclusive Eve.

Após três meses de muito papel acumulado sobre sua escrivaninha e dentro de seu notebook, Eve finalmente saiu. Bill, Elena e Kenny a acompanharam. Beberam, beberam e beberam mais um pouco. Repetiram o processo por pelo menos dois meses. Era divertido, mesmo que doloroso pensar no motivo de estar fazendo aquilo.

Até que ela conheceu Niko. Um simpático dono de bar, que, vez ou outra, cuidava do karaokê que Eve participava. Começaram como amigos e, até mesmo no meio da semana, ela ia ao bar para conversarem. Quase um um semestre depois, ele tornou-se um grande amigo e, um ano após a data em que se conheceram, ele tornou-se seu namorado.

Três anos depois, Eve se viu declamando seus votos em frente a uma multidão de familiares e amigos. Eve superou, definitivamente. As pessoas já sabem disso, consideram que ela deu “a volta por cima”.

Eve superou, mas não esqueceu.

E nunca esqueceria, por mais que tivesse certeza de que está melhor sem Villanelle. Eve se lembra do aniversário de Villanelle, Eve se lembra do dia em que se conheceram, Eve se lembra da noite em que Villanelle foi embora. Eve lembra de tudo.

Niko é um bom marido. Ele a apoia, ele a incentiva. Ela faz o mesmo com ele. Os dois vivem em harmonia, nada muito diferente acontece. A casa que compraram juntos é suficiente, organizada e sempre frequentada pelos amigos de ambos. São um casal feliz.

O caminho da casa até o trabalho é tão curto quanto o que Villanelle faz de sua cobertura até o escritório, só que em outra cidade. A diferença é que, todos os dias da semana — exceto quando a chuva é excessiva — Eve passa em frente ao antigo prédio onde morava com a russa. É sempre a mesma coisa: o porteiro ainda a reconhece e a janela de onde as duas costumavam residir está sempre fechada, dando para ver o adesivo que Villanelle colou sem querer de dentro para fora.

Harry nasceu quase dois anos depois do casamento, trazendo, de fato, uma enorme surpresa para toda a família. Mesmo preocupada e estressada com o que a gravidez poderia significar, Eve resolveu mantê-la. E, aos poucos, ela se apaixonou pela criança e por tudo o que viria com ela.

Um menino incrível, simpático, carinhoso e com um brilho radiante nos olhos. Brincava, imaginava, se interessava por tudo a sua volta. Logo foi para a escola e, agora com o filho de três anos segurando em sua mão, Eve cumprimenta o porteiro de seu antigo prédio e observa o adesivo que Villanelle colou sem querer querer de dentro para fora da permanentemente fechada janela do apartamento que dividiram durante o casamento. 

Aos poucos, Eve percebeu que esperava que aquela janela fosse aberta. Esperava passar ali e encontrar a loira lendo seu livro próxima à sacada. Mas ela sabe que não vai acontecer. 

Eve espera ansiosamente, mesmo não sabendo o quanto. 

Eve espera ansiosamente nos almoços em família. Ela procura por Villanelle em cada uma das feições de seu marido, mas ignora, e sempre é como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

Eve espera ansiosamente enquanto escreve sua coluna para o The Times.

(Ela deveria saber que seria tão difícil)

Ela apenas espera, porque esperar é o suficiente.

Porque Villanelle existir era suficiente.

Ela apenas espera, porque ela superou, mas superar é diferente de esquecer.

> I went to so many places  
>  Looking for you in their faces  
>  I could feel it  
>  Oh, I can feel it

Sozinha, jogada no sofá da sala, bebendo uísque: é assim que Villanelle está desde o momento em que chegou do escritório. Do lado de fora a noite é tranquila e o barulho dos carros e do movimento de fim de tarde de Nova Iorque se misturam com a televisão ligada quase que no volume mínimo.

Seu dia não foi estressante, muito pelo contrário, foi acolhedor. Receberam novos estilistas para fazer a sessão de fotos e um deles elogiou a roupa que Villanelle havia feito para ela mesma. Faz alguns anos que a loira deixou de ser a estilista para tornar-se apenas a editora-chefe. “Apenas”.

A russa sabe o que a incomoda, por isso, apenas ignora que seu dia foi incrivelmente satisfatório para sucumbir às tristezas de mais uma noite de memórias que ela gostaria que apenas fossem embora.

De repente, a porta abre e ela nem ao menos se move. Provavelmente é um de seus amigos e Villanelle confirma essa teoria ao ver Konstantin entrando na sala principal com dois embrulhos do restaurante tailandês do fim da rua.

— Eu trouxe seu jantar — ele diz enquanto arruma a mesa de centro — na realidade, eu trouxe o nosso jantar, também estou com fome — Konstantin senta-se ao lado dela no sofá e a entrega os guardanapos.

Ele percebe que Villanelle não está bem, mas prefere deixar que a russa admita as coisas em seu próprio ritmo.

— Obrigada — ela agradeceu — achei que você fosse buscar Irina no aeroporto.

— O voo dela atrasou, sabe como são essas companhias — Villanelle apenas fez que sim com a cabeça e revirou os olhos, demonstrando o quanto se estressava com aquilo — então achei que seria plausível vir jantar com você, imaginei que não tivesse saído hoje.

— Realmente — ela suspira em resposta, devorando o Pad Thai — hoje é o aniversário de Eve.

Silêncio.

Konstantin entendeu. Ele não se lembrava da data, estava ficando velho, mas sabe que, todos os anos, neste período, Villanelle não fica muito bem.

— Você pretende fazer algo sobre isso? — viu a russa dar de ombros — ok, não falaremos sobre isso então.

Villanelle ficou pensativa por alguns instantes.

— Eu quero falar sobre isso — começou, enquanto depositava a embalagem com a sua porção da comida de volta sobre a mesa de centro — eu nunca falo sobre isso, acho que é a hora.

— Prossiga.

Levou algum tempo até que a mais nova formulasse as frases que gostaria de dizer. Ela considerou e reconsiderou inúmeras vezes seus sentimentos durante o dia e, na prática, falar sobre eles talvez a ajudasse de alguma forma. Não achava um jeito de dizer que só pensava em Eve, que só procurava por Eve, mesmo que não diretamente.

— Eu sinto muita falta dela — foi tudo o que a loira conseguiu dizer — muita mesmo — suspirou — eu não… não aguento mais andar na rua procurando ela em alguém que não seja ela, se é que você consegue me entender.

Konstantin levou sua mão direita para as costas de Villanelle, dando dois tapinhas leves e acariciando o local logo em seguida, a incentivando a continuar.

— Parece que eu faço tudo errado! — exclamou bebendo mais um gole de uísque — eu só perco meu tempo, eu só perco minha vida, eu só perco as pessoas que eu amo, eu… eu não quero mais fazer isso.

— Todos achamos que você estivesse bem — o mais velho começou a desenvolver o pensamento. Preocupava-se com Villanelle como se fosse sua própria filha — sabe… você tem às meninas, a sua equipe, a mim e bom... você tem Nadia. Achei que houvesse superado.

— Nadia não é Eve. Entendo o quão errado é me apoderar de outra pessoa para esquecer quem realmente amo, quero e vou querer pelo resto dos meus dias. Mas eu precisava.

— Você não vai esquecer, ninguém esquece um amor tão grande como esse. Ela deve ter superado, mas nunca te esqueceria.

— Como tem tanta certeza disso? — a loira choramingou e se encostou novamente no sofá.

— Ela te amava, Villanelle. Dava para ver, dava para sentir. Vocês chegavam nos eventos e todos que olhassem para vocês sentiriam aquela aura brilhante e feliz. Sempre foram vocês. Se há algo que Eve Park fez, foi não esquecer de você.

— Eve Polastri.

Silêncio.

— O que?

— Eve Polastri — Villanelle repetiu — ela se casou — Konstantin a olhou incrédulo. A russa deu de ombros — depois de sete anos, eu a pesquisei no Google. Ela está casada, aparentemente com um homem chamado Niko Polastri. Não passei disso.

Eles conversaram por mais algumas horas. A noite passava, os programas na televisão mudavam, mas Villanelle tinha tanto dentro dela que tudo o que conseguia fazer era falar, falar, sentir e sentir. Precisava disso.

Por sete anos, ela procurou por outra Eve. Foi Lisa, foi Jenn, foi Carol, foi Nadia. Mas nunca encontrou, ninguém seria como Eve. Só que, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, Villanelle sente saudade. Mais do que deveria. Porém — sempre há um — a loira sabe que não pode simplesmente desejar que tudo volte a ser como era antes. O “tudo” foi pesado, o “tudo” foi maior do que deveria ter sido. Foram muitos sentimentos, foram muitas palavras dolorosas.

Villanelle quer esquecer, mas também quer se lembrar.

— Eu vou à Londres.

— O quê!? — Konstantin exclamou um tanto quanto incrédulo.

— Eu vou à Londres. Preciso saber como as coisas estão.

— Você já sabe como ela está Villanelle, não precisa se lembrar de nada, as coisas já estão como são.

Silêncio mais uma vez.

Villanelle suspirou pesadamente.

— Eu preciso me lembrar de como minha vida era quando fui realmente feliz.


	3. III

> I'm wastin' my time when it was always you, always you  
> Chasin' the high, but it was always you, always you  
> Should have never let you go  
> Should have never let you go, oh, my baby

Flashback — 10 anos atrás

Villanelle rodou o centro inteiro. Se há uma loja que ela ainda não entrou, definitivamente é muito escondida ou, até mesmo, invisível. Acordou cedo, mexeu uns pauzinhos e, desde duas horas antes do seu horário de almoço, ela vem puxando Hugo pelas belas ruas londrinas atrás de um anel de noivado perfeito.

Nem muito grande, nem muito pequeno. Não quer que seja fino, mas se for grosso será estranho. Ela não gosta de um exagero de pedras, mas precisa que seja minimamente adorável e chamativa. É complicado e nem Villanelle, nem Hugo, aguentam mais aquela busca.

A loira pensou em deixar para lá e fazer um pedido mais simples, afinal, apenas ela e Eve numa praia deserta, durante as férias de verão, não seria uma má ideia em lugar nenhum. Porém, ela queria o anel. Villanelle nunca pensou que pediria alguém em casamento e, já que tinha decidido fazê-lo, seria da maneira correta. Ou melhor, da maneira mais padronizada possível. A mulher sempre gostou de controle e de ter tudo planejado até os mínimos detalhes, assim garantiria que nada fosse dar errado.

No fundo, no fundo, Villanelle entende que o “dar certo” ou “dar errado” depende única e exclusivamente de Eve, quando tratado apenas em relação ao pedido. Se Eve disser que sim, tudo será perfeito. Se Eve disser que não, a russa tem certeza de que irá chorar três dias e três noites. Ou muito mais que isso.

— Por que você não volta amanhã? Ou melhor, na semana que vem! Isso, vamos para casa, preciso descansar — Hugo reclamou pela milionésima vez desde que deixaram a última loja. Villanelle bufou, evidentemente irritada.

— Porque amanhã é o aniversário da Eve! — a loira exclamou, tendo certeza de que já havia dito aquilo ao menos cinco vezes nos últimos dez minutos — hoje nós combinamos que eu farei o jantar, ela dorme lá em casa, comemoramos a madrugada inteira e, como ninguém trabalha amanhã, tudo dá certo. Estou unindo o útil ao agradável, idiota.

— Você não vai trabalhar amanhã? Temos reunião!

— Eu sou a chefe, eu que marco a reunião — respondeu e voltou a caminhar rapidamente pelas ruas.

O horário do almoço chega e, com ele, o desespero. Ainda há muito para ser feito e o tempo parece não conspirar a seu favor. Contudo, uma loja surge como uma luz no fim do túnel. “É a última chance de resolver isso com um tempo razoável”, é tudo o que Villanelle consegue pensar.

Entraram. E Villanelle amou. Tudo.

Há, em cima de uma das bancadas, um anel perfeito, com uma pedra média, muito bonita e elegante. Ela sorriu ao imaginar o dedo da namorada sendo envolto pelo anel de ouro. Comprou e Hugo agradeceu mentalmente, pois estava faminto.

...

Villanelle cancelou o restante dos compromissos do dia, obviamente a contragosto de toda a sua equipe. “Ao menos foi por uma boa causa”, foi o que todos pensaram, apesar de tudo.

Naquela tarde, a russa foi para casa, logo após uma breve passada no mercado, e começou seus preparativos. O apartamento já estava limpo, a mesa organizada, então a loira concentrou-se em cozinhar o macarrão e preparar o melhor molho possível. Comiam macarrão com frequência, então deveria ser o melhor macarrão que Villanelle já preparou em toda a sua vida.

Tomou banho e esperou que Eve chegasse.

Precisa dar certo, precisa dar certo, precisa dar certo.

— Vai dar certo — Villanelle diz para si mesma quando a campainha toca.

A porta se abre rapidamente, revelando uma Eve usando seus tradicionais terninhos, saltos altos e com o cabelo solto. As duas sorriem. Se viram há pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas, mas a saudade já era imensa, assim como elas, porque elas são imensas.

Trocam um rápido beijo e entram no local. Eve acha tudo arrumado demais. Apesar de Villanelle ser uma pessoa organizada, normalmente a casa estava como estava, não bagunçada, mas com traços de vida humana ali dentro. Eve achou estranho, mas ignorou. Como sempre, elas conversaram sobre tudo: o trabalho de Eve, o trabalho de Villanelle, a próxima viagem que pretendiam fazer, ou a cor feia da parede do corredor — que era sempre um tópico.

Quando o relógio bateu onze e cinquenta, elas se levantaram e foram para a sacada, onde tinham o costume de deitar na espreguiçadeira e observar as luzes da cidade. Assim que se sentaram, Villanelle tomou o cuidado para manter a caixinha escondido dentro de seu sobretudo.

Eve abraçou a namorada, colando suas testas e sentindo suas respirações, que se misturavam.

— Senti saudade — a mais velha deu um selinho em Villanelle — parece que faz décadas.

— Faz mil anos! — a loira brincou, rindo levemente logo em seguida — eu queria falar com você sobre uma coisa…

— Está tudo bem? — preocupou-se.

— Está tudo bem demais, Eve — sorriu e começou a se mexer levemente na espreguiçadeira — Ehrm… eu te chamei hoje porque precisava conversar sobre algo.

— Vá em frente, babe — Eve levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto de Villanelle e acariciou sua bochecha, sentindo seus dedos deslizarem pela pele macia da mais nova.

Villanelle respirou, tentando pegar o máximo de ar possível. Seu nervosismo era óbvio: as bochechas vermelhas, a voz levemente travada, a confiança claramente abalada.

— Já faz algum tempo que estamos juntas e… bom, existe algo que eu venho querendo fazer. Na verdade é a única coisa que tenho pensado desde a primeira noite em que nos conhecemos — começou esboçando um sorriso — Eve, você é linda, é simpática, é carinhosa. Está sempre aqui para me ajudar e eu quero estar aqui pra você também. Pelo maior período de tempo que eu conseguir.

A loira se remexeu e puxou de dentro do bolso a caixinha de veludo, abrindo-a e revelando o anel.

— Eve Park, você quer casar comigo?

Silêncio.

Olhos chocados, marejados e extremamente felizes.

Um sorriso. Outro sorriso. Elas sorriram.

E Eve disse sim.

> I went from LAX to Heathrow  
> Walked through my door, but it felt nothing like home  
> 'Cause you're not home  
> Waiting to wrap your legs around me  
> And I know you hate the smoke without me

O avião pousou no aeroporto de Londres na manhã de segunda-feira. Dentro do avião, uma Villanelle ansiosa havia passado as últimas sete horas de voo completamente acordada. Observou as nuvens, bebeu o champanhe da primeira classe, roeu as unhas, leu as inúmeras revistas — dentre as quais a La Villanelle se encontrava — e chorou um pouco ao pensar que o que estava fazendo seria, talvez, uma grande loucura.

Quando o piloto anunciou o horário e a temperatura da cidade europeia, Villanelle sentiu um arrepio percorrer todo o seu corpo. As pessoas começaram a se levantar para sair, mas ela esperou. No momento em que o avião estava completamente vazio, a russa agradeceu à equipe de viagem e seguiu para o interior do aeroporto. Foi ao banheiro e encarou seu rosto: cansado, talvez levemente desesperado. As pessoas a encaravam, talvez a houvessem reconhecido ou, quem sabe, só sentissem um pouco de pena das olheiras e dos olhos inchados.

Era cedo e ela sentou-se no banco para pensar o que faria.

Saiu dos Estados Unidos num ímpeto. Esqueceu-se do hotel, esqueceu-se de um motorista, até mesmo deixou de levar uma mala incrementada. Era apenas ela e Londres.  
Encarou seu telefone por alguns segundos e procurou pelo número que nunca excluiu. Lá estava. Eve, seguido de um coração. Villanelle sorriu e sentiu a caixa toráxica queimar. Discou o número. Caixa postal.

“Você ligou para Eve Polastri” Ok, aquilo doeu… “Deixe seu recado após o sinal e eu responderei assim que possível! Peço desculpas pelo contratempo.”

Ok, o número, ao menos estava certo. Isso já era um começo interessante. Mas o sinal tocou. E Villanelle não soube exatamente o que fazer. Ela também não havia planejado aquela parte.

— Hi, Eve — disse rapidamente — aqui é a V… Villanelle, ehrm… Villanelle Astankova — a loira teve certeza de que sua respiração conseguia ser ouvida pela mais velha — sei que já faz muito tempo e que eu nem ao menos deveria estar te ligando, mas eu precisava avisar que estou em Londres. Na realidade, acabei de chegar. Eu… eu nunca conseguiria colocar os pés nessa cidade novamente sem pensar em você ou, ao menos, avisar que estou aqui. Quero que tenha a escolha de decidir ignorar ou não a minha existência.

Villanelle continuou sentada, praticamente abraçada às próprias pernas. Parecia uma criança confusa, com medo, assustada, mas que tirava um peso gigantesco de suas costas. Seus sentimentos eram tão fortes, parece que a intensidade deles nunca foi embora. Sempre estiveram ali e, para sempre, estariam.

— Quero que saiba que eu não estou ligando para pedir absolutamente nada. Não estou pedindo que venha me ver, muito menos estou pedindo que atormente a sua paz ao saber que estou na cidade. Eu não faço nem ideia de como você se sente, enfim…

Eve não escutaria aquilo, certo? Ela provavelmente irá parar quando escutar o sotaque russo! Isso! Sim! É isso. Então ela pode falar as coisas com tranquilidade.

— Era isso, eu acho — mas ela não diz.

Villanelle não quer atormentar a vida da mulher que nunca esqueceria. Ela apenas quer Eve bem. Sempre.

— Sei que falamos muito sobre o que sentimos, mas se tiver algo que você não me disse, algo que queira jogar na minha cara, saiba que estarei a disposição caso precise de algo. Não que eu ache que você quer algo de mim, mas… Ah, acho que você entendeu! Desculpe por ligar. Espero que você esteja bem — um último e sôfrego suspiro — de verdade.

Desligou.

Eve ouviria? Villanelle realmente não sabe.

Mas a mais nova sabe para onde vai, porque existem coisas que não podem ser evitadas, precisam, apenas, ser sentidas. Sua próxima ligação foi para um táxi.  
Pouco mais de meia hora depois, a loira estava em frente ao prédio que costumava morar com Eve. Bem localizado, com janelas bonitas e numa vizinhança simpática. Ela sorriu ao ver que o porteiro ainda era o mesmo e que, quando desceu do carro, ele veio a cumprimentar.

Utilizou ao menos dez minutos para colocar a conversa em dia. Foi simpática, mas omitiu boa parte de seu relacionamento com Eve. Disse que mudaram-se por quererem coisas diferentes e por terem terminado, o que não era de todo mentira.

Por incrível que pareça, tudo continuava exatamente igual. As escadas, o elevador, as portas e, inclusive, as paredes dos corredores pintadas num tom horrendo, do qual Villanelle reclamou desde o dia em que pisaram pela primeira vez no prédio. A russa não soube dizer se os vizinhos eram os mesmo, mas isso não é realmente uma informação que ela busque no momento.

Um turbilhão de emoções invadiam seu interior a medida em que o elevador deixava os andares mais térreos para trás. Tanta coisa aconteceu ali. Villanelle tem cada detalhe em sua mente. O dia em que Eve a telefonou para avisar que encontrara o local perfeito, a manhã em que acordaram nuas e abraçadas após uma longa noite de sexo e de bebidas ou a tarde que passaram jogando cartas, com a russa se fingindo de magoada sempre que Eve ganhava uma partida. Era muita coisa. É muita coisa.

Saiu do elevador e caminhou pelo corredor, era o último dos apartamentos. Na porta, ainda havia os números personalizados que Villanelle mandou fazer e, no canto superior esquerdo, tinha as iniciais das duas. Extremamente brega? Sim e elas sabiam disso quando resolveram riscar a própria entrada. “E + V” seguido de um coração, que Villanelle havia desenhado. A loira sorriu com a memória.

Quando entrou no imóvel, automaticamente uma espectro invadiu seu corpo. Sentimentos, sentimentos e mais sentimentos. Os olhos de Villanelle marejaram, seu corpo doeu, ela quis chorar, mas se segurou. Todos os móveis estavam cobertos por um tecido branco e algumas das paredes estavam bastante sujas e degradadas, indicando que o tempo havia mesmo passado.

Sete anos.

A porra de sete anos e nenhuma das duas teve a coragem de vender o local.

Como ficou tanto tempo longe daquele lugar? Como conseguiu? Por que não foi atrás de Eve antes? Elas poderiam estar juntas ainda! Sim, elas poderiam! Mas não ficaram. E a loira se arrepende um pouco. O tempo passa, as coisas mudam e Villanelle amadureceu. Não que ela não fosse madura antes, mas ela aprendeu mais sobre a vida, sobre como é crescer ao lado de alguém e não crescer sozinha. Agora ela sabe. Infelizmente apenas agora.

Caminhou diretamente para a janela da frente, uma enorme janela que ia do chão ao teto. Seu local favorito. Sorriu novamente e a abriu, com o objetivo de arejar o local. Com certo esforço, conseguiu desemperrar o metal e, antes de se encaminhar para os outros cômodos do apartamento, Villanelle passou o dedo indicador sobre o adesivo que colou sem querer de dentro para fora.

Eve odeia aquele adesivo.


	4. IV

> I'm wastin' my time when it was always you, always you  
> (Estou perdendo meu tempo, quando sempre foi você, sempre você)  
> Chasin' a high, but it was always you, always you  
> (“Procurando outras emoções”, mas sempre foi você, sempre você)  
> Should have never let you go, oh oh  
> (Nunca devia ter te deixado ir)  
> Should have never let you go, oh, my baby  
> (Nunca devia ter te deixado ir)

Flashback: a cozinha e a sala

Eve termina, animadamente, de colocar os enfeites na casa. Guirlanda na porta, meias na lareira, bonecos nas mesinhas de centro e uma árvore verde, totalmente decorada com as mais variadas cores de pisca-piscas, no centro da sala.

O cheiro do alimento toma conta de todo o local, pois, na cozinha, Villanelle preparava a ceia. De acordo com a própria, seria a “primeira melhor ceia de casa nova” que já existiu no universo. É o primeiro Natal que passam casadas, em sua própria casa e ambas querem que seja extremamente especial, por mais que as duas juntas já fosse além de especial.

Elena, Bill e Kenny viriam também. Villanelle havia convidado, igualmente, alguns amigos, mas eles chegariam um tanto atrasados. Ainda é de tarde e a ceia deve demorar um pouco, assim como o início da festa, então as duas ainda tem certo tempo.

Trocam beijos por todo o sofá e gargalham ao som das músicas que Eve selecionou para o karaokê da noite. Na cozinha, vez ou outra, Villanelle puxava uma colher da gaveta e pedia para que a esposa provasse o molho, o peru natalino ou o arroz com amêndoas que era preparado com a melhor champanhe do mercado.

O clima era incrível, como sempre foi, como sempre seria. Elas são incríveis.

Aos poucos, as horas passaram. Tomaram banhos juntas e, se não fosse por um estalo na mente de Villanelle, com toda certeza teriam passado tempo demais dentro da banheira e o jantar estaria queimado.

— Não seria de todo ruim passarmos o Natal aqui — Eve disse quando Villanelle se levantou completamente nua da banheira e alcançou o roupão pendurado no metal da parede. A russa apenas lhe lançou o olhar malicioso e extremamente sexy de sempre. 

Eve suspirou, em excitação. 

Elas sorriram e Villanelle deixou o banheiro entre risos.

Por sorte, a principal carne da noite não foi queimada e, dentro de uma hora, elas já estavam impecáveis para receber os amigos em sua residência. Eve perambulava pela cozinha com seu belo vestido vermelho, arrumando os últimos detalhes da mesa e Villanelle surtava levemente enquanto procurava o melhor vinho dentro dos armários da casa. A loira usava uma peça branca, igualmente longa.

— Você está linda — Villanelle disse colocando os braços ao redor da cintura de Eve e a puxando para mais perto, encostando seus narizes — está tão linda que eu queria que não estivesse vestida — uma risada ecoou pela cozinha — acha engraçado, senhorita Astankova?

— Nenhum pouco, babe — a mais velha respondeu, beijando levemente a esposa nos lábios — eu só estou pensando sobre o seu presente.

As pupilas de Villanelle chegaram a dilatar pelo desejo. A loira poderia jurar que sentiu uma onda de excitação percorrer cada metro cúbico de seu sangue, deixando-a praticamente embriagada apenas com a presença de Eve Park-Astankova.

— Existe alguma possibilidade de eu receber meu presente mais cedo?

Eve fez que não com a cabeça.

A campainha tocou.

— Apenas após a meia noite.

Villanelle esperaria ansiosamente pelo seu presente.

Flashback: sala de leitura

Pode-se dizer que, em todos os anos de casamento, a rotina nunca esteve tão frenética quanto agora. Acordam cedo, tomam café juntas, mas não se vêem até o fim do dia ou, até mesmo, até o início do dia seguinte. Era um tanto irritante, elas devem admitir. Existe a saudade, que cresce. E existe o estresse, que só aumenta.

Eve e Villanelle pararam de conseguir jantar às sextas e as viagens que realizavam apenas uma vez ao mês, passaram a não existir. Villanelle, dona da revista que mais crescia no mundo da moda, passava mais tempo tentando organizar a bagunça que seus compromissos se tornaram do que em casa. Já Eve, a cada dia que passava, enfurnava-se mais em seu escritório no The Times.

Chegou, contudo, um momento em que Eve teve a brilhante ideia de reformar o pequeno quartinho no fim do corredor e transformá-lo numa sala de leitura. A própria criou o projeto, comprou os móveis e arranjou tempo que não tinha para pintar as paredes. Ao fim de tudo, o cômodo tornou-se um lugar favorito do casal.

Eve fez de tudo para conseguir finalizar seus trabalhos em casa. Após reuniões com os diretores, ela conseguiu vir mais cedo para casa e passou a esperar por Villanelle na salinha de leitura. Villanelle chegava tarde, mas Eve não se importava.

Eve Park-Astankova esperava que a esposa chegasse todos os dias. Por vezes, sentada na poltrona vermelha, enquanto lia seu livro. Por vezes, apenas bebendo um bom vinho enquanto encarava a janela do pequeno quarto. Contudo, elas passaram a se ver mais.

Villanelle a procurava, ia atrás de Eve assim que chegava.  
Foram inúmeras as vezes em que transaram entre as dezenas de livros e não era incomum que dormissem abraçadas sobre a poltrona, acordando com dores em locais nunca antes imaginados.

— Bom dia — Villanelle cumprimentou a esposa em uma dessas manhãs. A cena era engraçada, mas exalava fofura: sorrisos, cabelos misturados, pernas enlaçadas e corpos tão próximos que se assemelhavam a um só.

— Dormiu bem? — Eve questionou e beijou seus lábios. É sábado, elas não precisam levantar para ir trabalhar. Finalmente, a paz.

— E há como não dormir bem quando tenho a mulher mais incrível do mundo em meus braços? — a loira falou, ainda com os olhos fechados, e apertou o corpo de Eve mais ainda contra o seu. A mais velha riu — eu amo você, Eve.

Villanelle não viu, mas ela sentiu que Eve sorria para ela, então sorriu de volta.

— E eu amo essa sala de leitura. A melhor ideia em décadas! — exclamou e, enfim, abriu os olhos, fixando-os nos olhos da esposa.

Eve levantou um braço e direcionou sua mão para a maçã do rosto da russa, acariciando a pele levemente.

— Eu também te amo — respondeu sentindo o mundo dentro de seu coração — muito.

O quarto realmente foi a melhor ideia em décadas.

> I went to so many places  
> (Eu fui a muitos lugares)  
> Looking for you in their faces  
> (Procurando por você nos rostos de outros)  
> I could feel it  
> (Eu pude sentir)  
> Oh, I can feel it  
> (Oh, eu posso sentir)  
> Wastin' my time when it was always you, always you  
> (Estou perdendo meu tempo quando sempre foi você, sempre você)  
> I was chasin' a high, but it was always you, always you  
> (Eu estava “procurando outras emoções”, mas sempre foi você, sempre você)  
> Should have never let you go, oh oh  
> (Nunca devia ter te deixado ir, oh oh)  
> Should have never let you go, oh, my baby  
> (Nunca devia ter te deixado ir, oh, meu amor)

Eve acordou cedo naquela manhã. Levantou da cama, preparou seu café da manhã, o de seu filho e encontrou o bilhete deixado por Niko, avisando sobre uma emergência no trabalho. Haviam dezenas de notificações em seu celular, mas, por algum motivo, Eve as ignorou. Estava atrasada e tudo deveria ser feito rápido.  
Harry foi acordado, arrumado e alimentado tão rapidamente naquela manhã que Eve sentiu ter algum tipo de super poder. Eles saíram de casa na mesma velocidade e, para a sorte dos dois, não estava chovendo. Iriam a pé.

As calçadas ainda estavam parcialmente vazias, mas alguns carros já rodavam pelas ruas da cidade europeia. Harry conversava animado, talvez mais falante que o normal. Comentaram sobre as flores da rua, sobre as cores do céu e sobre alguns pássaros que cantavam nas árvores. O menino, naquela manhã, também demonstrava estar mais animado com a escola.

Fizeram o mesmo percurso de todos os dias e Eve reparou nos mesmos detalhes. Tudo parecia igual, monótono. Contudo, quando viraram a rua e passaram pelo antigo apartamento da bem sucedida colunista, uma diferença foi notada: o porteiro estava mais animado que o normal e a janela, para a sua surpresa, estava aberta.

Depois de sete anos, a janela não estava trancada e o adesivo que Villanelle colou de dentro para fora não poderia ser efetivamente visto. Talvez fosse Villanelle, talvez não.  
Mas Eve quer que seja.

> My baby  
> (Meu amor)  
> Oh, my baby  
> (Oh, meu amor)

Villanelle está dentro do apartamento.

Eve está no portão de entrada, ponderando se deve ou não adentrar o prédio. Algo pode ter acontecido, certo? Alguém pode ter entrado, invadido e, talvez, o porteiro apenas não tenha visto. Certo? Eve cogita a hipótese, mas quer que seja outra opção.

Ainda do lado de fora, a morena consegue ver o porteiro acenando com a cabeça. o que aquilo quer dizer? Eve não sabe, mas Eve quer descobrir. Afinal, a casa ainda é dela, ela e Villanelle não venderam o apartamento, então, teoricamente, ele ainda deve ser protegido.

Ela puxa a mão de Harry e os dois fazem a curva, entrando portão a dentro e subindo através do elevador. As mãos da mãe do pequeno suam, suas pernas tremem levemente e seu corpo quase entra em colapso quando o visor mostra que chegaram ao andar indicado.

Há tanto dentro de Eve. Há tanto guardado. Há tanto.  
Pela primeira vez desde a separação, Eve retorna para o apartamento onde viveu os melhores momentos de sua vida e, para a situação tornar-se ainda mais estranha, ela retorna ao lado da pessoa mais especial, que toma por inteiro seu coração e que lhe ocupa a mente praticamente vinte e quatro horas por dia: seu filho. A criança parece confusa, sem realmente entender a maioria das coisas que acontecem, mas não questiona. 

O corredor nunca pareceu tão longo e as paredes pareciam se fechar ao redor dela. Eve chega à porta, que está levemente aberta, e pede que Harry espere do lado de fora, entregando-lhe seu celular para que passe o tempo. Ele concorda, ainda quieto.  
Eve entra.

E Eve sente.

Tudo, absolutamente tudo. Ela sente o primeiro Natal, ela sente o primeiro café da manhã. Consegue sentir a brisa dos dias de outono e o calor das manhãs de verão que compartilharam na cama. Eve definitivamente superou, mas a sua mente jamais esqueceria a magnitude de Villanelle Astankova.

Não há ninguém no hall de entrada. Não há ninguém na cozinha, não há ninguém em lugar nenhum. Talvez tenha sido, de fato, apenas um erro. Talvez Villanelle tenha contratado alguém para limpar ou, até mesmo, pode ter sido uma ação caridosa de algum morador extremamente curioso para saber o que acontece no apartamento sempre fechado.

Mas Eve sabe que tem algo acontecendo.

Villanelle sempre amou a janela aberta, em específico a com aquele adesivo horrendo que ela mesma colara. Sempre que chegavam em casa, a janela era a primeira coisa a ser aberta. Aquela janela.

Passos no fim do corredor dianteiro, próximos à cozinha. “A sala de leitura!” a colunista pensa, talvez um pouco mais animada do que deveria estar. 

De repente, o clima fica pesado e o ar já não parece mais conseguir fazer efeito em sua respiração. Ali, em pé, segurando um livro qualquer enquanto encara a antiga poltrona vermelha, está Villanelle, com roupas tradicionalmente sociais e, aos olhos de Eve, ainda mais bonita.

A mais velha abre e fecha a boca um milhão de vezes antes de deixar o primeiro som escapar. E é forte. E atinge Villanelle como uma facada no estômago.

— Astankova…

A loira se vira rapidamente em direção ao som. Seria, de fato, Eve ali? Ou seria apenas mais uma ilusão de seu cérebro.

— Polastri — Villanelle falou e Eve entendeu que ela já sabia — Ehrm… eu não achei que você viria.

Silêncio.

— Oh, eu apenas estava passando — fala baixo. “Então você não escutou minhas mensagens…” Villanelle sussurra para si mesma, mas Eve acaba conseguindo escutar. O silêncio entre elas era assustador — o que?

— Nada — Villanelle disse rápida, talvez um pouco desesperada — não foi nada.

Silêncio novamente, porém, muito é dito.

Eve pode perceber, no olhar de Villanelle, a insegurança, a dor, o medo, a incerteza. Eve sabe que ela sente algo, Eve sabe e entende melhor do que ninguém que a russa tem muito para dizer. Ela apenas não diz, ela nunca disse. Villanelle é a maior colecionadora de sentimentos que o universo já presenciou.

— Seu aniversário foi há alguns dias — a dona do sotaque mais bonito que Eve já presenciara iniciou — nos últimos sete anos, eu me perguntei como estavam sendo seus aniversários, porque sei que nunca foram sua coisa favorita — elas sorriram levemente, mas ao mesmo tempo — eu quis saber e acho que, só depois de chegar aqui, eu percebi que sempre soube, de uma forma ou de outra que você os passou bem.

— Como você sabe, realmente não é minha data favorita — uma risada leve de ambos os lados — mas sim, eu os passei bem… quer dizer, tentei e acho que, depois de alguns anos, eles se tornaram algo bom.

— Fico feliz que você esteja feliz — Villanelle disse com toda a sinceridade do mundo — não sabe o quanto eu pedi a todos os deuses que você estivesse bem.

— Eu rezei pela sua felicidade. Todos os dias, todas as horas e... — a mais velha sentiu a voz falhar.

— Você não reza, Eve.

— Por você? Sim, eu rezo — Franqueza. Sim, era isso que Villanelle sentia na voz da ex esposa — você está feliz?

Antes que a loira pudesse pensar em responder, uma pessoa muito menor que as duas entra no apartamento a passos rápidos e exclamando “Mãe!” para todos os cantos. Logo, o pequeno chega à sala de leitura e, logo, Villanelle conhece o pequeno Harry. Ela não sorri, mas ela entende. Ela sabe. Ela gosta de quem faz Eve feliz.

A criança anunciava que estava atrasada para a escola, que o pai havia telefonado para o telefone que estava em suas mãos algumas vezes e que buscava saber onde Eve estava. Parecia ser importante.

Villanelle sorriu e encarou Eve.

— Desculpe por isso — Eve falou direcionando sua voz para a loira, enquanto ajeitava o casaco do filho, que, por conta da corrida, ficara bagunçado. Villanelle assentiu com a cabeça, indicando que não havia problema algum — se você quiser, nós podemos conversar depois e…

— Não acho que seja necessário — Villanelle sorriu — eu já vi tudo o que precisava por aqui, já entendi o que precisava entender e bom… estou mais tranquila agora.

Eve pareceu não entender, então apenas assentiu e sentiu seu braço ser puxado pelas pequenas mãos do filho. 

Era hora de ir embora, de novo.

Porém, dessa vez havia algo diferente no ar, algo mais singelo, algo mais pacífico. Havia algo como a felicidade, ou a paz. Villanelle sentia a energia boa que sempre sentiu ao lado de Eve. No que diz respeito a morena, pode-se dizer que ela apenas soube. Soube que estavam bem. Soube que, agora, não haveria mais angústia em seus pensamentos.

Villanelle acenou para Harry e ele retribuiu o gesto. Eve se encaminhou para a porta, mas, quando colocou seu pé no fim do corredor, virou-se bruscamente, encarando os olhos claros que tanto amou.

— Você não me respondeu — a mais velha falou uma última vez. Villanelle pareceu não entender ao certo, pois estreitou as sobrancelhas e seus olhos se semicerraram — se está feliz. Você não respondeu.

Astankova pareceu pensar um pouco. Em uma fração de segundos, seu olhar passeou por todo o cômodo, pelo corpo de Eve, de seus pés até suas expressões. Analisou Harry, que segurava-se ao corpo do mãe, como quem desconfia que algo está acontecendo. Por fim, abriu um sorriso.

Eve reconheceu. Era o sorriso tranquilo de Villanelle, o melhor de todos os seus sorrisos conhecidos. O sorriso que entrava em jogo quando os sentimentos eram bons.

— Eu estou feliz que você esteja feliz — disse, finalizando o assunto.

E aquilo era suficiente.

Na realidade, aquilo era mais do que suficiente. Era tudo o que Villanelle precisava saber.

Villanelle Astankova amou Eve inteiramente. Por dias, meses e anos, ela doou tudo o que tinha para Eve e ela sabe que a coreana fez o mesmo. Mais do que isso, Villanelle sente que recebeu o mesmo.

Elas não se amam mais, não como se amaram um dia. Mas elas se importam, sempre se importariam. Porque foi lindo, foi verdadeiro, foi intenso, foi elas. Sempre foi elas e, para sempre, seria.

Villanelle não foi a Londres para reconquistar Eve, tampouco para tentar deixar a coreana infeliz. Não foi por isso, a russa jamais iria querer causar qualquer dano em Eve. Tudo o que Villanelle Astankova precisava saber era que sempre seria Eve, independente do ano, independente da estação. 

Ela precisava saber e, agora, Villanelle sabe.

Agora é hora de ir para casa.


End file.
